Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks, such as word processor applications for drafting documents, or email programs for sending, receiving and organizing email.
In some cases, software applications are designed for use on distributed systems. For example, composite applications may include a complex set of related components. The components have relationships with other components, as well as specified communication protocols for inter-component communication. Deploying and managing such software applications typically involves the implementation of many different tools and development environments.